


Surprise

by literallyyoutube



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyyoutube/pseuds/literallyyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Troye hasn't come out to anyone yet and he comes out in a collab with Connor, surprising him. (oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Prompt by anonymous: AU where Troye hasn't come out yet and he comes out in a collab with Connor, surprising him.

A/N: I didn't really know how to do approach this one, so I'm just gonna go with it. This one doesn't have romance though. Sorry it's so short.  
__________________________________

Troye's POV:

"So, are you ready?" I asked Connor sitting down. My heart was racing, I was most definitely not ready. Today, Connor and I had decided to film a long overdue collab. It's not that I was nervous about doing the What's In My Mouth Challenge. I was more nervous about what would be happening today. Me, silly old closeted Troye, would be coming out today, in the way least expected. I had originally planned on doing it the old fashioned way, but just thinking about having to shoot a video and sitting everyone down just to tell them that I was gay, only made me more nervous.  
"Yeah, but I'll have to warn you, you'll be very surprised," Connor winked.  
"Oh trust me, you're going to be way more surprised," I laughed nervously. I turned on the camera and sat back down next to Connor. I took a deep breath and put on a smile, "Hey what is up you guys! So today I am here with my dear friend, Connor. Explain who you are Con Con."  
"I'm Connor Franta. You can find me at youtube.com/ConnorFranta. And we decided to finally film a collab for you guys. That's right, a Tronnor collab is finally upon us," Connor said, being his usual silly self.  
"Yeah, so we decided on doing the What's In My Mouth Challenge."  
"Yep! It's gonna get kinky," Connor wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Connor! You can't say that!" I smacked him on the chest.  
He giggled, "Okay who's going first?"  
Should I go? Just get it over with then...  
"I'll go first! So that means you'll be blindfolded," I responded.  
"No I don't wanna!" Connor buried his head in his hands.  
"Oh don't be such a child and put on the goddamn blindfold!" I threw the piece of cloth at him. He finally gave in and grudgingly tied the cloth around his own head.  
"Right, here's the first one." I brought out an eggplant and put it in his mouth.  
"What? What is that?" Connor whispered.  
"Bite it!" He took a bite out of it.  
"Eww, what the fuck is that?! That's disgusting!" He spat it out.  
"Do you give up?" I asked.  
"Yes!"  
"It's an eggplant!" I giggled, at his disgusted expression.  
"Okay next item." I brought a cucumber to his mouth.  
"Ooh, it's smooth..." Connor said.  
"Connor! Tone it down on the innuendoes!" I smacked his head.  
He giggled, "Oh, oh it know what it is! It's a cucumber!" He jumped up and down in delight.  
"Yeah! You got one right!" I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. I knew sooner or later he would catch on; this made my heart race faster. I took out my next item, a squash.  
"Okay, this one is quite big, so you need to open your mouth wider..." I put it in his mouth.  
"What the hell is this? I don't know!" He bit into it, "Ooh, that's good. I don't know what it is but it's delicious," he took another bite.  
"Do you give up?" I asked, getting anxious. He nodded. "It is a squash! Did you really like how that tasted?!"  
"Yeah it's great!" He took another huge mouthful. "Want some?" He offered me some.  
I giggled, "No thanks, I'm fine. Okay so you're pretty shit at this game so far, but here's the last one." I pulled out a zucchini. He's gotta catch on by now. My heart was racing. I put it in his mouth.  
He groaned, "Why are all of your's dick shaped?!" Oh shit. Well. It now or never then  
I coughed nervously, "Maybe, um, maybe because I like dick?"  
Connor stilled, "What?" He pulled off his blindfold and looked at me with wide eyes.  
I grimaced, doing weak jazz hands, "Surpriiisee."


End file.
